


Making Electricity

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [66]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned back to Mystic Falls Caroline is shocked when Damon informs her that Klaus is back. She sets out to investigate but runs into the hybrid himself in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Electricity

**Making Electricity**

**(Prompt: #5 - Outdoors Sex + #19 Multiple Orgasms/Marathon Sex. Title from "Electric Feel" by MGMT. SMUT).**

She's reeling as she leaves The Boardinghouse – and kind of pissed off. She hadn't been happy to receive Damon's summons in the first place - Caroline had a BioChem midterm tomorrow. She really didn't have time for whatever crisis of the week Damon was bent out of shape about, especially considering he was probably the one who instigated it.

Elena had insisted they go see what had happened, had deployed big worried eyes until she and Bonnie had caved.

Walking in she'd spied Stefan on the couch, brooding expression in place. Enzo had been there, but he'd looked amused. And Damon had a bottle dangling from his fingertips, was pacing the length of the living room.

Damon hadn't hedged, had dropped the bomb immediately.

And his news hadn't improved Caroline's mood.

Klaus was back.

It had been a year since she'd last seen him, a year and a half since The Originals had packed up and left Mystic Falls. Apparently he'd gotten belligerently drunk at The Grill last night, alerting Damon to his presence. Damon had taken it upon himself to skulk around Klaus' mansion, said that it didn't seem like Klaus had _just_ returned.

It was on the outskirts of town, surrounded by woods, Damon pointed out. He could have been there for _weeks_ and they never would have known.

Caroline had forced herself not to react, had listened to Damon drone on about getting to the bottom of things, sussing out threats. Blah, blah, blah. He'd pinned her with a look, his eyes calculating. Caroline had cut him off before he could attempt to issue an order.

"Sorry to interrupt your paranoia fest, but what exactly is the problem? Klaus is back, so what? Are we forgetting the last time he saved your ass, and didn't ask for anything in return? That's the closest thing to a truce you're ever going to get, Damon. Do you _really_ want to piss him off?"

Uneasy looks had been exchanged, and eventually Elena had spoken. "Maybe if you…"

Caroline had stood abruptly, shaking her head. "Nope. No. My little blonde distraction days are _over_. You want to know something send someone else. Leave me out of it."

Stefan had tried next, He at least had the decency to look pained about it. "Caroline…"

She'd thrown up her hands, and turned on her heel, stalking out of the house muttering in disgust. Four vampires in that room, each with exceptional ears, and none of them had seemed to hear Caroline's very firm no.

Storming out had been her only option.

Taking a quick look around and finding the area deserted Caroline had sped away, behind the house, into the woods.

She wasn't going to go and pump Klaus for info at Damon's say so. But that didn't mean she didn't want answers.

He'd made her a promise, and he'd broken it.

Taking a deep breath, she heads in the direction of his house, flashing past the trees. She doesn't get very far, still a good mile away, when she skids to a stop, yelping out a curse at the sight of the large wolf in her path. Her heart races, and she takes a careful step back, eyes locked on it warily. It's huge, sandy colored, and its head tips to the side and studies her with something like interest in its blue eyes as she makes her careful retreat.

Caroline quickly realizes that it's totally not a wolf-wolf.

Tyler's long gone, and according to the app on her phone (old habits die hard) it's nowhere near the full moon. That leaves one option. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot Caroline forces a hard tone. "Hello, Klaus."

He approaches, slow measured steps, like he's worried about startling her.

She will not find that endearing.

He nudges her hand with his head, sits back down at her feet, peering up at her. "Don't try to be cute," she scolds him, feeling a little ridiculous. "I'm pissed. Would a 'Hey, Caroline. I'm back in town,' have killed you? I had things to do today and Damon called me away with a Code Red: the Big Bad is back."

He doesn't react for a moment and Caroline hears the distinct crack of a bone, sees him shudder as his head drops. She registers what he's doing, and turns around with a squeak, slapping her hand over her eyes.

More cracks follow, eventually a low human groan. Caroline waits to speak until she hears him get to his feet, " _Please_ tell me you have pants stashed somewhere."

He laughs, "Afraid not, love. But come now, why so shy? It's nothing you've not seen before."

"I can't yell at you when you're naked!" Caroline sputters.

She jumps, when he speaks again, far closer than he had been. "Perhaps that's my evil plan. I note that you seem to be angry that I hadn't called you to announce my presence. _Not_ that I am here at all."

She freezes, thinking back over her words. Ugh, he was right. She _had_ said that. "Maybe I was getting there," she spits out defensively.

Caroline feels his warmth at her back, and he delicately shifts her hair over one shoulder. She hears him inhale, feels his exhalation against her skin. She can't stop the shiver. But he doesn't touch her. His tone is low, taunting and tempting, "Don't let me stop you, sweetheart."

"Why are you here?" she grits out.

" _That's_ a bit of a long story. The witches of New Orleans thought to con me, force me to do their dirty work. I killed them. Had to leave, as their ancestors were getting to be a nuisance. Pity, because I do enjoy the city."

She's replying before she can think that maybe she shouldn't. "Yeah, I know."

"Ah, so you did get my message. I had wondered." He sounds pleased, and if she turned she's sure he'd be smirking smugly.

Caroline doesn't answer, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She forces a cheerful tone, "So what's the plan? I told Damon that you're probably not interested in any more pissing contests. _Please_ tell me I'm not wrong."

"You are not. The Salvatores, the doppelganger. None of them interest me. And I find I'm not entirely certain of what I wish to do next. I've never lacked a goal before. I am at loose ends."

Caroline's eyes widen in shock, the fact that Klaus had just admitted he didn't _know_ something flooring her. She whirls, wanting to see his face.

Completely forgetting about the whole naked situation.

Oops.

She makes a valiant effort not to look down. But she fails, her eyes falling, greedily taking in his pale skin, the stretch of it over the lean muscle and bone of his torso. The hair on his lower stomach, darker than the curls on his head. And lower…

Klaus shows not an ounce of shyness, there's not twitch of self-consciousness or an effort to cover himself from her (admittedly kind of leering, sue her) gaze

He looks every bit as good as she remembers and it's been way too long since she'd had sex. And he _is_ leaving. Eventually. At which point Caroline can totally get back to her life, all those plans she still has for while she can still pass for human, when he does.

Given all that would anyone really blame her for throwing herself at him?

Probably, knowing her friends. But Caroline will worry about that later.

Klaus meets her hungrily when she crashes into him, open mouthed and eager, his hands immediately running under her shirt, seeking skin. Caroline finds herself on the ground, with no idea how she'd gotten there, but it quickly stops mattering. Klaus is sucking at her neck, nipping at her pulse point, his fingers racing up her thighs. Caroline's head tips back, digging into the ground as she moans.

She'd always kind of assumed they'd do this again someday. But she didn't think it would be so soon. And she'd kind of been hoping for a bed or at least somewhere where she didn't have to worry about rocks jabbing into her back.

He tears her shirt off, her bra following quickly. He teases her nipple with the point of his tongue just as his hand slips into her panties. Caroline's thighs drop open and she whines as he strokes over her slit, dipping a finger inside of her before he circles her clit. He plants a kiss between her breasts before he rears up, nudging her cheek with his, rasping his question into her ear. "How many times did you come for me last time, Caroline?"

Caroline swallows hard, licking her lips as she tries to think. His teeth catch her earlobe, the tiny lick of pain has her arching up into him. "F-five," she stutters out, staring unseeingly up at the forest canopy. Her hips are rolling, trying to direct the too light brushes of Klaus' fingers on her clit.

He hums against her skin, kissing her throat. "That's where we'll start. Five orgasms in the forest. We'll consider that one of our things, hmm? Then I'll take you to my bed. Followed by my shower."

A protest is on the tip of her tongue, her GPA nagging at her. But Klaus slips two fingers inside of her, his thumb rolling over her clit in smooth glides. His thrusts are rough, but his thumb remains delicate and the contrast leaves her panting, clawing at his back as she sobs out his name. She feels his fangs press lightly into her skin and Caroline hisses out a, "Yes," tipping her head to the side to give him more room.

She comes when he bites, keening sharply as her hips leave the ground. Klaus groans against her throat, tearing away her panties and working his cock inside of her while she's still coming, pushing past her fluttering muscles.

Caroline wraps her legs around him to pull him deeper, eyes rolling back when he starts to move. His teeth retract, and he laps at the wound, a low noise of satisfaction rumbling through him. "That's one," he grunts, picking up speed. One of his hands cradles her neck, the other going underneath her to wrap around her hips, and pull her up into him. "Drink, love," Klaus urges, drawing her mouth to his neck. "You need to heal, because we are _far_ from done."

She feels her fangs drop, and she digs into his skin with a moan, drinking greedily. She shudders when his blood hits her tongue and the taste, something she's dreamed about, has her spiralling into another orgasm. Caroline quakes against him, wrapping her arms around his back, gasping for air.

He hasn't come, his cock hot and hard inside of her, and she clenches down and lets out a protesting whimper when he pulls out of her.

Klaus kisses her as she comes down, frantic and messy, blood on their tongues. "Two," Klaus mumbles against her lips. He moves swiftly down her body, pausing briefly to toy with her stiff nipples. Her skirt has been bunched up around her waist and it's the final victim of Klaus' destructive attack on her clothes, scraps of denim fluttering uselessly to the forest floor.

He was so lending her something to get back to school in. _And_ buying her a new outfit.

Klaus' hands urge her thighs wide, pinning them open. She tenses, waiting for his mouth but he slows, breathes against where she's dripping. Caroline arches her back, uselessly, his grip easily keeping her from grinding up against him.

He kisses her folds, and then his mouth wanders over to her thigh. Caroline whimpers, reaches down to thread her fingers through his hair. "Klaus. Please," she begs, voice hoarse.

He smiles against her skin. "You're so lovely like this, Caroline. Flushed and wet and desperate for my touch. Tell me, have you thought of me? When you touch yourself, alone in your bed?"

Caroline's nodding, mindless, tugging his head towards her.

"Good," he murmurs. And it's impossible to be annoyed with how satisfied he sounds, because he sucks her clit into his mouth, rapid flicks of his tongue making her thighs twitch against his hands. She's so sensitive, her muscles pulled tight and need clawing at her nerves. Klaus doesn't let move and her climax builds up at a rapid pace. Caroline shouts when it hits her, pulling harshly at his hair.

She whines when he licks over her clit again, finding it almost too much. Klaus pulls back, and Caroline stares up at him, blinking and struggling for words. He grins down at her, and Caroline finds herself being turned, his hands arranging her on her hands and knees.

Klaus presses inside of her and begins to rock gently, the slick sounds audible as he moves. Caroline's head drops low, a long moan spilling from her as his hands stroke along her damp skin, his lips pressing hot kisses to her spine. The sensations are slower to overcome her this time, sneaking up, slow and achingly sweet. He starts to speak, and she distantly notes the slight shake, the tenseness in his frame along her spine. "You feel so good, love. Perfect around my cock. Come for me. Let me feel it."

He reaches under her, and it only takes a few touches of his finger, gentle swipes over her swollen clit, to have her gasping out his name, her shaking arms no longer able to hold her weight.

Klaus catches her, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her waist, letting her sprawl boneless across his lap. He circles his hips, still thick inside of her, one hand crawling up her belly to her breast. He tugs at her nipple, kisses her shoulder. "One more, love. Then you can have a little rest."

"This is ridiculous," Caroline breathes out, her head rolling back against his shoulder. One of her hands latches on to his forearm, nails digging in. She feels hazy, needs something to ground herself.

Klaus chuckles, the low sound vibrating through her. "Nonsense. You've done it before."

"In like six hours," Caroline protests weakly. But her hips are rolling against him, one of her hands joining his at her breast, chasing that final promised peak.

Klaus picks up speed, his own breaths coming faster. "You want it, Caroline," he mutters darkly. "You need it." Klaus lifts his wrist, letting it linger in front of her mouth. "Drink."

Caroline shakes her head, turning her head enough to get at his throat. She bites, letting out an ecstatic noise when his blood spills. It's messy, dripping onto his skin, rubbing into hers, the metallic scent intoxicating.

"Fuck," he groans. "Caroline…" The motions of his hips still as he shudders at her back, arms locking around her.

His hand drops to her clit, rubbing frantically, coaxing her into another climax. Her cry is sharp, her eyes squeezing shut. Caroline pants, her skin tingling, absently noting the soothing strokes of his hands along her sides.

His lips brush her shoulder, "Alright love?"

"Exhausted," she mumbles. "Did not know that was possible."

Klaus stands suddenly, lifting her easily and Caroline lets out a squeak. He sets her on her feet, steadying her as she finds her balance. His hands sift through her hair, picking out leaves. "Many things are possible, love. Are you coming home with me?"

Caroline narrows her eyes, "Are you going to tell me what really happened in New Orleans?"

Klaus smirks, his hands lingering on her skin. "If you'd like," he offers. "Later. After I've made good on a few more promises."

"Then yes," Caroline answers. She shakes her hair out, bends to quickly gather her clothes (just in case someone else came across them – that could get awkward) shoving them into her discarded purse.

The shakiness in her limbs is easing, perks of being a vampire. Klaus is still looking at her like he wants to devour her and she _had_ always imagined them in a bed.

Why not find out just how good her imagination had been?


End file.
